Bellatrix of the House of Black
by slytherinrose101
Summary: Bellatrix is called insane and ruthless but once she had a heart. Her story is special, one of a strong willed girl thrown into a world of chaos. All Bellatrix wanted was to protect Andromeda and Narcissa, the sisters she loved more than anything. She wanted to be her Papa's warrior. How, and why did she become the Dark Lord's best leiutenent? What was her sacrifice?
1. September 1st

* I don't own any of this... it all goes to J.K. Rowling :)

Dear Diary,

Today is September 1st, and in an hour or so I will depart for Hogwarts. Mother gave me this diary yesterday, and told me that every since daughter in the House of Black receives the same gift in before their first year. at Hogwarts. It's beautiful, with a black cover woven with silver threads. My name, Bellatrix Honour Black, is engraved in the front.

I'm really excited to begin Hogwarts, yet I'm so nervous as well. I went to Beauxbatons since I was nine, which is common for my family, but Hogwarts is said to be much different. What if I mess up and disappoint Papa? I could not bear for that to happen. Mother is different, for she doesn't truly care about me. It's Cissy she really favours, but I'm my father's darling Belle, not to mention that as the eldest daughter it's my duty to be a stable, beautiful, and honourable lady for my sisters to follow. Aunt Cassiopeia's words, not mine.

I went school shopping all around the world last week. I know it's odd, because most families get everything from Diagon Alley, but Mother says a true Black doesn't do the normal thing. We're better than normal, we're Toujours Pur, and we must act like it. So, we went to Ollivanders for my wand obviously. It's 12 and ¾ inch walnut, with a dragon heartstring core. It's said to be unyielding, and it looks a bit like a talon. I adore it. It's perfect for a warrior, and as a name defines a person, it's perfect for who I want to be. After my wand, we went to Paris to buy a bunch of clothing that an eleven year old girl doesn't really need. And then Venice for the furnishings for my dormitory, and Prague for the tools I would need for class. A last stop in Brazil for the apothecary items, and I was set. Grandmother Irma had given me my books (changed slightly from the usual text) a week beforehand.

I'm proud to be a daughter of the House of Black, because I live like a Princess, and can do what I want, when I want. Others aren't as lucky. Papa says that is the kind of thinking that will get me into Slytherin. I certainly hope so.


	2. Chapter Two

Dear Diary,

I am here at last! Hogwarts is simply magnificent, although I would never admit it publicly. It is beautiful and the food is nearly as good as our house-elf Rickeli's.

When I got on the train I sat in a compartment with Stephine Rosier who is my blonde headed, blue eyed cousin, and the dark beauty Iris Parkinson, who I've had the good fortune of growing up with. Iris is the kind of girl who is very picky about her friends, and if you cross her mind as slightly threatening or dull, she'll hex you into oblivion. Due to this, my family approves of her and likes her, even though she isn't as high up as my family. Soon however, we were joined by the sixth year, Lucius Malfoy, a very handsome boy from a very wealthy and influential family, as well as his niece, Athene Selwyn, and his current girlfriend, the redheaded Lydia Prewett. We spoke for a while, and I noticed Lucius's eyes on me. I giggled and blushed as was appropriate, but that cheating player will never lay a hand on me!

Soon however, the compartment doors were opened by Rodolphus Lestrange, and his equally tall, dark and handsome brother, Rabastan. There was another with them, but I didn't know him by name.

"Lucius, haven't you got prefect duties to attend to?", drawled Rodolphus. Lucius glared at the other, but still he stood, nodded his head to us, and left. Athene and Lydia did as well, and then it was us, the stranger, and the Lestranges. We made small talk, and soon enough, we pulled up to the dark giant of a castle.

I remember the exhiliration of being called up to be sorted. I walked gracefully to the stool, with a cold expression on my face. A Black should never show emotion, last of all _fear _.

The tattered hat was placed on my head, and I though,t 'Ew, they better have washed this!'.

A harsh whisper spoke inside my head. "Ah, another Black I see? Bellatrix Honour Black, entitled to a life of happiness and wealth that you take for granted I see?" it said, in a mocking tone. "Well, obviously my life is one of ease. What else is there to expect of a noble, pureblood woman?" I replied, annoyed. I couldn't believe I was having a conversation with a hat! And then it said "Perhaps Gryffindor is the place for such a strong willed girl..." and my heart almost jumped out. I suppose it sensed that I would jinx it with all I had if I were placed with those riff raff, so it shouted "Slytherin!" for all to hear.

I sat next to the stranger from the compartment, who was named Zabini, and I was soon joined with Iris and Stephine. Now I am up in my dormitory, after a hearty feast. I got the bed in the middle, that I wanted, and I'm about to fall asleep.

Goodnight,

Bellatrix Honour B.


End file.
